


By the waterfalls of Aya

by violetbear



Series: Beyond all reason [7]
Category: Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-30
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-10-19 05:26:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17595380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/violetbear/pseuds/violetbear
Summary: The moment is saved and Scott finds his feet. Must be something in the waters of Aya.





	By the waterfalls of Aya

Jaal found an empty table and sat down, looking around the tavetann. It was still a little strange to see non angara here. As strange as seeing them on Voeld or Havarl. Strange but wonderful. They weren’t alone against the Kett anymore. They had help. And all because of...

“Sorry, I’m late.” Scott slide into the chair across from him and smiled. “Evfra needed to make extra sure I knew what he’d asked me to do.”  
“He loves to hear himself talk.” He wanted to kiss those beautiful lips but Scott was too busy looking around.  
“Why did you want to see me?”  
“Do I need an excuse to take a moment with my taoshay?”

He placed a hand on Scott’s cheek, pleased when Scott didn’t immediately move away. Even more so when Scott actually leaned into the touch. He almost fell out of his chair when Scott leaned across the table and kissed him. Public displays of affection were a thing Scott had struggled with from day one. It was the marked difference between their two species. Scott smiled at his astonishment.  
“What? Can’t I kiss my taoshay in public?”  
Scott had never called him taoshay before. He didn’t want to question it but this was such a change even from this morning. What had brought about this sudden but delightful change?

Scott’s smile turned to a frown. His hands clenching on the table. Jaal reached a hand across the table. This time Scott did pull away from his touch.  
“Taoshay?”  
“I’m sorry, Jaal. I have to go.” Scott got up and walked out of the tavetann.  
He got up and hurried after him, catching up to him at the top of the stairs leading to the marketplace.

“Scott, wait.” He grabbed his hand and led him over to the rail by the waterfall. He knew Scott loved the waterfalls of Aya. Many a time he had come upon him, leaning on the rail, watching the water. He hoped that now the sight would help him wipe the frown off his dearests face.  
But Scott didn’t even glance at the waterfall. He pulled his hand free instead.  
“I’m going to be late, Jaal. The governor won’t like it if I’m---“  
“You have time. I saw her eating lunch at the tavetann. Please, talk to me. Why did you leave so suddenly? What made you unhappy?”  
Scott leaned on the rail and stared at the waterfall. He waited silently beside him, watching as the tension left his beloveds shoulders.

“Oh, Jaal”, Scott finally sighed, not taking his eyes off the waterfall. “I expected it but... Damn if it doesn’t still sting a bit.”  
“What does?”  
“Rescue the Moshae, angaran hero. Love one of their own. Dare to call him taoshay and...”  
Anger surged through him. How dare someone... He reined his anger in. He needed information before he could act. He needed to know who dared.  
“What happened? Who... What did they look like”, he demanded.

“It doesn’t matter. They’re not worth it, Jaal. Just forget it. It’s not important”  
“Not important? Taoshay.” Scott didn’t fight him as he turned him to face him but he wouldn’t look at him. “You went from being the most affectionate you’ve ever been in public to right back to where we began.” He placed a hand under Scott’s chin, making him meet his eyes. “Taoshay, you made me unhappy.”  
Scott wrapped his arms around him, burying his face in his rofjinn.

“I’m sorry, Jaal”, he whispered. “I love you, taoshay. Never doubt that.” He pulled away to look at him. “You don’t, do you?”  
“Oh, Scott. Of course not.” How could he? Scott might have some difficulty in public but when they were alone he more than made up for it. “I know this is difficult for you but I’ve never doubted your feeling for me. Or mine for you.”  
“Good.” Scott ran a finger down his chest. “Because I...” His finger stopped. “We’re being watched right now, aren’t we?”

He glanced away from Scott for a moment to see they had an audience, as they always seemed to have when they came to any angaran planet.  
“It’s okay, Scott. We can continue this---“  
Scott kissed him. The sweetest, gentlest kiss he’d ever given him. He pulled away, smiling as he ran his fingers along his crest.  
“I love you, Jaal Ama Daav. And I’m sorry I let someone else, even for a second, make me ashamed of that fact. Taoshay, forgive me?”  
“There’s nothing to forgive.” Scott glanced at his omni-tool. “You have to go.”  
“Vetra needs me in the marketplace. Then I have that meeting with the governor. But I have an idea for later.”  
“Tell me.”  
“We go to our spot.”

Their spot. That magical pond where they had first made love. Where Scott had told him he loved him for the first time.  
“Okay. Give me a couple hours.”  
“For?”  
“To clear it again.”  
“If you want to.” Scott kissed him again, not quite so gentle this time. “But I don’t care. The Moshae was right.”  
“What was she right about? What did she tell you?”  
“What I needed to hear.” He kissed him one last time before he turned and walked away.

Jaal watched him until he disappeared from his sight. Then he pulled up his omni-tool as he started walking towards resistance headquarters and his own meeting with Evfra. Hopefully, the Moshae would be able to help him out again with clearing the pond.


End file.
